someordinarygamersfandomcom-20200215-history
Go to Hell: Do Not Collect 200 Dollars
User: 854301 This is a story about when I was a kid, visiting at a cousin’s house. It is very real and it actually happened to me. I was about 5 years old, visiting my 12 year old cousin. For identity purposes, I will call him Othello. The house I was staying at was rather large, sort of like a mansion, but it was not a mansion. It smelt nice and was always exceptionally clean. In one room, a living room of sorts, Othello and I set up the board game of Monopoly and began playing it. PBS Kid’s Arthur was playing on a wooden CRT TV behind us. The walls were white, while the carpeted floor was more of whitish beige. I remember some couches in the room, which were as bright white as one’s mind could imagine. I also remember the wall opposite from the white door had two gigantic windows that went from ceiling to floor, with beige drapes hanging from the top. From the drapes, I recall the sun pouring in from the blinds, even though they were closed. Othello smiled happily, as he brought us a white Monopoly board and asked me to play with him. I accepted, and I learned the rules quickly. I then started the game with Othello. It was a normal, casual game of Monopoly, and I enjoyed it at first. However, when the game went out of my favor, I started getting angry. I flipped the blue board off the whitish beige floor by picking it up on its edges and the pieces went everywhere. Othello got angry with me. He turned off Arthur, which I was enjoying listening to while we played Monopoly. He also proceeded to scold me, as he told me to clean it all up, and then he stormed out of the room. I was alone, in silence. I was guilty and scared, as most 5 year olds would be after being scolded. I swiftly got up from where I was sitting… and then I saw something. The Go To Jail man on the upper right corner of the board. I never saw him in close detail until that exact moment. Of course, I saw him while playing, but I never did look into his face fully until that crucial moment. I immediately jumped up onto the closest one of the two bright white couches, and then the horror happened. I saw the ground turn into blazing hot lava. Out came the Go To Jail man from the lava. His body was only half-way protruding from the ground, from the waist up. He looked like a flat person, all in 2D. His movement was erratic, and his shape was unnatural. He was all white, just as he appears on the board game, and he had the same terrifying face. I heard faint vocal fighting in the distance, which I knew were Othello’s parents. My heart was pounding. I wanted this to stop, but the more I plead the worst it got. All of a sudden, I heard a whistle, as the Go To Jail Man blew on it, with his unnatural movements. Out popped another Go To Jail figure from the lava-covered floor. It was a female, who looked like it could be his wife. I do not remember much of what happened next. All I remember is Othello busting back in to ask me why I did not clean up the stuff, and I told him. I’m not sure if he believed me, but this story is true, unlike other creepypastas. I know that this vision had always followed me as a child, whenever people would verbally fight. As I grew older, I realized that the hallucinations have gradually faded away. However, as an adult, I also realized that the visions were only the beginning of an all new horror... Category:Dreams/VisionsCategory:Real Life Category:Original Story Category:Series Category:Creepypasta Category:Creepypastas